The Long Memory/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Ozpin and Glynda, cap.png|The Long Memory, as seen in the credits ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 1 (2018 manga), Ozpin's full appearance.png Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Team RWBY is formed.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ozpin's speech about missions to the students.png Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 19.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening Vol1op ozpin cane.png Ozpin_cane_mechanism.png|A closer look at the gear mechanism The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05078.png|A full view of The Long Memory The Emerald Forest 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1069.png|Another full view of The Long Memory The Badge and The Burden 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05146.png|A glimpse of The Long Memory's handle Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0978.png|Ozpin with The Long Memory in the Volume 2 Opening Welcome to Beacon V2e2 blake ozpin.png v2e2 oz cane.png Screenshots - Volume 3 It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00078.png V3 03 00085.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5_00103.png Fall V3 0600001.png V3 0600002.png V3 0600015.png V3 0600020.png V3 0600021.png PvP V3 09 00113.png|Ozpin gripping his The Long Memory as he watches Amity Colosseum from his office Battle of Beacon V3 10 00144.png V3 10 00145.png|Another angle where the gears of The Long Memory are visible Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00096.png V3 11 00111.png V3 11 00135.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00002.png| Ozpin first holds The Long Memory as a sword, as he dashes in for a pommel strike. V3 12 00003.png| The Long Memory is shown to be fireproof. V3 12 00004.png V3 12 00005.png V3 12 00006.png V3 12 00009.png V3 12 00010.png V3 12 00012.png V3 12 00013.png| Ozpin creates a defensive force-field by stabbing The Long Memory into the ground. V3 12 00202.png|Qrow gripping The Long Memory... V3 12 00203.png|... and examining it with both hands Screenshots - Volume 4 No Safe Haven V4 12 00078.png V4 12 00086.png V4 12 00087.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00015.png Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00018.png V5 03 00019.png V5 03 00021.png V5 03 00029.png V5 03 00035.png V5 03 00036.png| A view of The Long Memory's pommel. Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00013.png V5 05 00014.png| Yet another view of the gear mechanism, but this time with three gears visible. V5 05 00017.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7 00031.png V5C7 00036.png V5C7 00039.png V5C7 00040.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00056.png True Colors V5 10 00001.png V5 10 00003.png V5 10 00004.png V5 10 00007.png| The same design as on Ozma's staff is visible on the handle of The Long Memory. V5 10 00009.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00025.png V5 11 00031.png V5 11 00032.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00004.png V5C12 00006.png V5C12 00011.png V5C12 00018.png V5C12 00019.png V5C12 00035.png V5C12 00036.png V5C12 00037.png V5C12 00041.png V5C12 00042.png V5C12 00043.png V5C12 00055.png V5C12 00057.png V5C12 00062.png V5C12 00063.png V5C12 00064.png V5C12 00065.png V5C12 00078.png V5C12 00079.png Downfall V5 13 00009.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00016.png V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00020.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00064.png V5 14 00073.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00024.png V6 op 00025.png V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00070.png V6 01 00072.png V6 01 00088.png V6 01 00089.png V6 01 00090.png The Lost Fable V6 03 00072.png| The Long Memory is first created. V6 03 00073.png V6 03 00074.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00010.png Ruby comforts Oscar.jpg V6 04 00011.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00045.png The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00068.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00037.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00002.png V6 11 00006.png V6 11 00008.png V6 11 00026.png Our Way V6 13 00119.png V6 13 00122.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Trailer V7 trailer 00013.png Volume 7 Opening V7op 00029.png V7op 00045.png V7op 00057.png The Greatest Kingdom V7 01 00056.png V7 01 00063.png V7 01 00072.png V7 01 00073.png V7 01 00093.png Sparks V7 05 00029.png V7 05 00047.png V7 05 00048.png V7 05 00062.png V7 05 00064.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00014.png V7 13 00017.png V7 13 00131.png V7 13 00132.png V7 13 00133.png V7 13 00137.png V7 13 00155.png V7 13 00158.png V7 13 00160.png V7 13 00163.png V7 13 00203.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00009.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00001.png Chibi2 12 00002.png Chibi2 12 00003.png Chibi2 12 00004.png Chibi2 12 00005.png Chibi2 12 00006.png Chibi2 12 00007.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00001.png Chibi2_22_00009.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00002.png Chibi3 08 00003.png Chibi3 08 00007.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00041.png Chibi3 12 00042.png Cousins of Chaos Chibi3 13 00005.png Chibi3 13 00006.png Chibi3 13 00007.png Chibi3 13 00008.png Chibi3 13 00009.png Chibi3 13 00010.png Chibi3 13 00014.png Chibi3 13 00015.png Chibi3 13 00016.png Chibi3 13 00017.png Chibi3 13 00018.png Chibi3 13 00019.png Category:The Long Memory images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images